battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Accessory
in two different accessory configurations.]] Weapon Accessories are items that can be attached to a firearm to provide extra functionality, or swapped for a different purpose. Accessories are featured in many installments in the Battlefield Series and can be chosen from in the Customization screen. Types Optics Optics provide an alternative for a weapon's built-in sights (aka iron sights). Some sights merely elevate the user's sightline or otherwise increase peripheral vision, and often provide a reticle for improved aim. Scopes use lenses to magnify vision for long-range engagement. One thing to note is that different optics have different aim and acquisition speeds. Attachments Many accessories can be mounted on a modular rail system such as the MIL-STD-1913 rail, commonly known as the Picatinny rail. Prior to this, attachments were often custom-designed for specific weapons. A modern weapon often has four such rails, a top rail for optics, a bottom rail for underslung weapons or stability attachments, and side rails for other devices. Weapon Modifications In certain games, parts of a firearm can be swapped out, such as the barrel or muzzle brake. Alternate Ammunition A variety of alternate ammunition is available for shotguns, 40mm grenade launchers, and mortars. Battlefield 2142 An underslung shotgun is available for the Assault class, along with a rocket launcher. The two accessories can be used at the same time, using the same ammo. All weapons except for the Clark 15B and Clark 12-RDX have a distinctive optic. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Bad Company 2, some of the Specializations provide accessories for the player's weapons. Alternate ammunition is available for shotguns and grenade launchers. Prior to Bad Company 2, all sniper rifles used scopes. Sniper Rifles in Bad Company 2 and beyond have options for non-telescopic optics. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, weapon accessories are given their own system (Specializations being reworked into its own system), and are unlocked via progression with individual weapons. Weapons can have up to three attachments: ;Optics :Sights and scopes ;Primary : Underslung rail or stability accessory ;Secondary : Side rail device or barrel improvement Customization for handguns is handled by a different system, where player progression will unlock alternate variants of handguns that usually feature only one attachment. Battlefield 4 Accessories also appear in Battlefield 4. The system is largely the same as in Battlefield 3 albeit allowing four accessories to be added to weapons along with a larger selection of attachments to choose from. Certain weapons, like the SR-2 and CBJ-MS, may have permanent attachments in certain slots and only allow customization the remaining three slots. Players may now fully customize handguns. This includes different sights, barrels, accessories, and camos. The accessory slots are as follows: ;Optic :For sights and scopes. ;Accessory :For side rail attachments or optic enhancements. ;Barrel :For barrel and muzzle enhancements. ;Underbarrel :For the Underslung rail or stability accessory. Battlefield Hardline Weapon accessories also appear in Battlefield Hardline. Battlefield 1 Weapon accessories also appear in Battlefield 1. However, unlike previous entries, where players could freely customize their weapons, the vast majority of the weapon accessories are bound to prefabricated Weapon Variants and cannot be removed or attached freely. The player's freedom of customization is limited to the Bayonet, the Iron Sights, the weapon skin, and two special customization, recoil direction and zoom distance (it should be noted that changing the recoil direction attaches different Muzzle Brakes to the weaponhttps://youtu.be/uEvpQ2zfiic?t=39s). Battlefield V Weapon accessories appear in Battlefield V but again, unlike in previous entries. Now, weapon optics are part of its visual customization, however other attachments such as Bayonets, Bipods, Extended Magazines and Shotgun Chokes are now part of the Weapon Upgrade system. References Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Features of Battlefield 2142 Category:Features of Battlefield 2 Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline